1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank opening-closing device which opens a flap valve using the moving force of a fueling nozzle to supply fuel to a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel tank opening-closing devices are disclosed in WO 2011-53563 and JP-T 2011-519774. The fuel tank opening-closing devices are equipped with a tank opening forming member for forming a first opening and a second opening in the fuel passage for supplying fuel to the fuel tank, and a first and second valve for respectively opening and closing the first and second openings. With the fuel tank opening-closing device, during fueling, the first valve is pressed by the tip of the fueling nozzle, and by further pressing the second valve, the first and second valves are opened in sequence, and in a state with the fueling nozzle inserted in the first and second openings, fuel discharged by the fueling nozzle is supplied to the fuel tank via the fuel passage. Then, when the fuel reaches the full tank fluid level, the fuel fluid level within the fuel passage connected to the fuel tank rises, so by this fuel fluid level being detected by the detector provided on the fueling nozzle tip, an auto stop function is operated which automatically stops fueling.
With the fuel tank opening-closing device, the second valve is sealed by a gasket between it and the second opening, preventing the entry of rain water, dust, sand or the like in the fuel tank side fuel passage. The second valve also comprises a regulating valve that regulates the pressure of the fuel passage on the fuel tank side. The first valve is installed as a shielding member for preventing the second valve from being exposed to rain water or the like. However, the valve connecting passage between the first valve and the second valve requires that sealing be ensured to prevent infiltration by rain water or the like, but when the air tightness is increased, the pressure regulating valve function of the second valve may be lost. Because of this, there is the problem that the constitution for establishing both the sealing property for rain water and the like and the pressure adjustment of the valve connecting passage becomes complex.